


When Sei-chan Met Gen-chan

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Backstory, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-03
Updated: 2005-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Sei-chan Met Gen-chan

**Author's Note:**

> Fleshing out the characterisation of the Yukimura I played for [Match Point](http://community.livejournal.com/match_point/). An answer ficlet to [this](http://www.livejournal.com/users/ladycrysiana/51564.html).
> 
> February 2005.

**When Sei-chan Met Gen-chan**

"I'll show you something," Seiichi said when his prospective playmate looked at him with doubtful eyes and a frown that was threatening to turn into an all-out glare. Seiichi was used to that; adults cooed over him and other children glared. "Come with me."

The other boy followed, and said nothing when Seiichi led him through hedges and over muddy ditches. Seiichi considered this, and the fact that there hadn't been any glaring yet, and changed his mind about their destination. He had been aiming for the play garden, but perhaps today merited something special.

By the time Seiichi held the branch out of the way so that his new playmate could crawl through the hedge and enter his grandfather's garden, they were both messy--although Seiichi had managed _not_ to fall in the ditch, and had known to mind the branches that liked to tear at one's clothes, unlike his companion. "Here we are," Seiichi said. "This is the best part of the gardens."

But the other boy wasn't looking at the garden, as pretty as it was. He was looking at Seiichi, and, for a wonder, he wasn't glaring.

Seiichi decided at that moment that if he could, he would keep Sanada Genichirou.

\--end


End file.
